


「赫海」无字碑（下）

by Doris_lin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_lin/pseuds/Doris_lin
Summary: 架空古风背景//字数8k+前朝世子李赫宰&温润丞相李东海禁一切.OOC私设如山.年下攻预警
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 4





	「赫海」无字碑（下）

08.

气候回暖，寂夜渐短。

次日清早，廊道中莺燕成双，唤醒枝头懒叶展枝朝阳，满朝文武，上朝启奏。

景元拾年，李相李东海突露事端，十数宦官参其倒卖盐引，大兴土木，杀俘、欺民，枉顾王法，欺君罔上、意图谋反。

杨衡因众臣所迫，暂废其权，由羽林军管辖其出入府邸，不可寡出。

——《南·国史》

散朝后，李东海褪下暗红色朝服，换上了洁净而明朗的白色锦服，发丝用上好的无暇玉冠了起来，眉眼温润，被覆了一层淡淡的霜。

今日表面李相失势，看风使舵者必然左右逢源，不知该如何投靠，其实不然，因为这一切，不过是他给杨衡演了一场戏罢了...

书桌对着扇木窗，窗外细雨密密斜斜，捎着点儿寒意拂进屋，李东海在桌前执笔行书，屋室之中幽香缕缕，一牖昏黄静谧怡然。

门前骤然轻敲声响，他垂眸，暗道这鸟尽弓藏，兔死狗烹，真真是扰了这方雅，搅了这方静，声音却平静如水。

“进。”

曺圭贤穿着墨蓝色的长袍走进来，清俊的眉眼中带着一抹急切，看向那面不改色，视宫外攒动于无物的李东海，蹙起眉。

“何事。”那人徐徐开口。

曺圭贤手里还攥着属下拿上来的暗报，微微低眸:“东海哥...前朝余党有动。”

李东海指尖一抖，堪堪一滴墨又毁了副好字，他搁下笔，抬眼便见得曺圭贤那张俊逸的脸，殿里寂静得只剩下春风习习的细微声响。

须臾，他沉沉道:“伺机而变就是，勿打草惊蛇，势必帮开路，不计一切代价。”

“哥...”曺圭贤不解地抬起眸。

“不要做任何动作。”李东海缓缓将最后的笔锋一转，肆意地落在纸张看不见的视角尾端，缓缓呼出一口气，“这长安城...终是要变了。”

屋外此时忽有重云来，掩了当头烈日，天骤然暗下几分，似有雨欲落未落。

－

青山暮雪，沐风如歌。

闻似故人将从府中来，迢迢碧扇折。

书房内，翻书声不绝，一杯茶凉，再换一杯；一盏灯尽，再续一盏。

冬日将至，染了风寒的李东海穿着白蓝相间的长衫和羽裘，玉冠束起青丝，一只手清隽指尖握住书角，一只手撑着太阳穴，门外脚步声徐徐渐进。

他只是低首静待，没有抬头便知道来人是谁，眼前突然放上一碗汤羹，中央摆了洗干净的梅花瓣，看着格外令人舒心。

“尝尝？”李赫宰坐在他身边，笑着揽李东海入怀，轻轻抚着那人因为风寒发烧而终是有了些温度的脸颊，环过他的身子舀起一勺，“我亲手熬的，先生可别嫌弃。”

一盅百合银耳羹文火慢熬，还特地加了生津降火、润肺解燥的秋梨膏，浓浓稠稠、清甜可口，看起来便是李赫宰精心熬制的。

“怎么对我那么好？”李东海放下手中的书卷，眉眼深邃，却还是扬起笑容，一口口吃下去，意识到什么后便缓缓推搡了一下李赫宰。

“别靠我那么近，会染上风寒的。”

“我不怕，我恨不得帮你分担些苦难，让你不受世间任何病痛疾苦。”

李赫宰声音低沉，凑上去用指腹擦拭去他嘴边因为不及吞咽流出的羹水，“好些了？我听大夫说可以治风寒。”

“你当这真是神药，哪有那么快好。”李东海轻笑一声，又望着他，星辰万千如坠眸中，轻声如呢喃道，“天下哪一味良药，比得过你在我眼前？”

唱戏的人入了魔，看戏的人成了痴。

09.

——“当年纯德皇后在东林遇害，幕后黑手，正是贤郡王，李贤宰。”

当晚月圆之时，李赫宰请李东海去那亭间喝了一盏茶，冬日冷风刺骨，比不得心中寒凉。

李东海从未见过那双亮若星辰的眸子如此极尽悲凉，他闻见李赫宰的声音仿若寒凉冰蛊，每一个字都刺在心脏之处，声声入耳。

“贤郡王辛苦扶杨氏以保自生，而你如今又因我身后庞大的前朝势力才收我入府，是吗？”

“是。”李东海轻轻用茶碗砌茶，发出清脆的碰撞响声，同那虚无的回应一同隐在空中。

“郡王府本承皇室血脉，却被那倾朝封地所惑，因而联合杨氏篡位，令王府数百暗卫将我父皇赶尽杀绝，还害死了当年的纯德皇后，也就是我的母亲，后又杀伐诛灭其上下九族，是吗？”

李东海闻言，那深邃的眼眸终于轻轻一颤，巨大的寒凉狂流从瞳孔深处一掠而过，很快又消失在那深不可测的诡谲云涌中。

“是。”

“而这一切...先生一直知道却没有告诉我，任我痴傻般调查了这数年，是吗？”

李东海没有任何的紧张与无措，而是举止儒雅地倒了一杯热茶在自己与李赫宰的杯盏中，声音如往常般温和冷清。

“是。”

“告诉了又能如何？郡王府确实是李氏王族的弑族仇人，父债子偿，我李东海难逃其咎。”

他似乎总是这样的，一直是这样，好像这世间没有什么东西可以激起他那古井无波眼眸中的一抹惊诧，怒意或羞涩，更别说这数年来，李赫宰也少见李东海的脸上有过什么失态的表情。

他天生来似乎就是温润淡雅的代名词，更不可能有任何疾苦能引起他的怜悯。

待他神色自若，气定神闲地倒完茶，便缓缓抬起眸看向李赫宰，又道:“或者说，那要我做什么，殿下才愿意原谅在下呢？”

李赫宰因他那抹神情中透露出极为淡的落寞而随之怔愣，立刻低下头，掩去眼眸中那抹留恋，声线更加阴沉。

“如果我要你放下官权，永远留在我身边，让你氏族上下，世世代代流放疆城呢？”

李东海眼眸深处渐渐冷却，如荒烟蔓草，势不可挡，指尖捻起茶杯，轻抿，热茶温热了皮肤，却暖不透那已成了雪水寒凉的全身血液。

“好。”

“你说什么。”李赫宰闻言抬起眸，诧异地看着他，神情之中终于闪过一瞬的失措。

“我说好。”李东海轻轻地挽起了嘴角，神色淡然，“您说什么，自然便是什么，待殿下登基，我便如您所愿。”

李赫宰攥起了拳，看着他漠然般放下茶杯，携着目光望向自己，清脆的声响仿佛能震聋他的耳朵，熟悉的温润清冷的声线徐徐响起。

“那最后一个问题，换我问殿下，八年前，你与我相遇那天，真是偶然吗？”

李东海看着李赫宰紧紧攥进手心的指尖，轻轻地低头笑了笑，脸上看不出半点失措，再次安然开口，望向眼前人。

“那再换个问题罢...你爱过我吗？”

那夜无人再说一个字，两人在月圆之下相望，仿佛以前苦涩都融在他们话语间那抹浓浓的悲凉之中，呼吸都变成了多余的嘈杂。

待李赫宰转身离开后，李东海才极为迟钝缓慢眨了下眼睛，眼前的月光柔和光晕突然被洇湿，晕开成水纹般扭曲交融的模糊色块。

山河永寂。

李东海哭泣是无声的，没有啜泣也没有痛哭流涕，低着头，如钻石般清澈的两滴眼泪流淌过白皙的皮肤，他的掌心握着一枚碧色银杏的香囊。

那夜下了雪，覆盖了整座长安城。

茶凉终日，涩而不堪。

10.

不知何时。

曾意气风发的少年丞相天生就生得一副清俊疏朗的文隽容貌，如今因为常日泡在药罐子里，身姿愈发单薄，一身白袍便更衬得那张脸越加苍白。

他那好皮相上不见半点血气，一双琥珀色清澈，常年带笑的眼眸变得如一口深不见底的井，仿佛能淹得人无处喘息。

那日李东海与金厉旭相约在茶楼顶层的一个包间内，两人相顾瞬间无言，李东海的眉间是浓厚的疲惫与帐然，抬起眸。

“我查到了，是百洋草。”

金厉旭斟酌许久后才抬眸看向他，格外挣扎着说出口，却看见他似是意料之中地了然点了点头，没有任何讶异和惊诧。

“殿下长大了，都有心计了。”李东海垂眸看着苍白的指根，嘴角缓缓挽起了欣慰的笑容，“我知道了...谢谢你，厉旭。”

百洋草，是极阴恶的慢性毒药，但凡食服上一个月，便会令人体质虚弱无力，不可医治，只能依赖特定的药物维持生计，而且因为症似风寒难以发觉，剂量若足，三年内便会咳血而死。

李东海知道，从李赫宰那第一次来书房给自己喂那碗银耳羹就知道，再到后来...

李赫宰让府上的下人给他送每日养身药起，他便把药渣子给了金厉旭让他去调查里面到底有些什么，果然...

果然...

李赫宰所以为天衣无缝，却不知自己根本从未瞒得过他？

“难道你还打算喝下去吗？”金厉旭微微一顿，蹙起了眉，急切地说道，“现在你仅仅喝了半个月，还有机会可以医治，若是...”

“不了...咳...我当然要喝，还得一滴都不漏地喝，他想要安心，我就让他安心。”

李东海的眉眼间是萦绕不去的病意，声音因为沙哑愈发轻微。

“你疯了。”金厉旭严肃地看着他，说道。

李东海笑着双眼盯着杯中茶水，眼神里仿佛什么也没有，无悲无喜，无嗔无怒:“我不是早就疯了吗？不然怎会种下这样一颗孽根...”

忆当年，初见是隆冬腊月，白雪皑皑。

当初的世子也是一身玄色衣裳，脸上的冷清与那副温软模样截然不同，身姿单薄地站在御花园临近池塘的杏花树下。

恰巧那一日正是李贤宰领着当时的小郡王李东海来皇宫拜见乾元帝。

雾霭绕绕，晨露未晞。

－

“我叫李赫宰，可是当朝太子，你这草民还不快快行礼。”小世子蹙着眉，看着眼前饶有兴致的陌生少年，脸上莫名显现出一抹淡淡的怒意。

那少年觉得有趣，便微微低下腰，看着那不过自己胸前高的小家伙，弯起了一双眼眸。

“那小殿下可要记住我，我叫李东海，以后是要辅佐你君临天下的。”

11.

冬至降临，一切都在这场精心布下的棋局之中，是穷途末路还是颠倒乾坤，终将立见分晓。

冬无愆阳，徒有悲风。

夜未央时，许是老天爷为这场山雨欲来的战争助兴，这个夜里落起了雪，然而皇宫的雪尤其大，风也尤其冷，寒凉地窜入人心。

李东海一袭素袍，未束玉冠，继而多出分温文尔雅，如夜色中悄寂绽放的桃花，沉静疏懒，看着布满整个丞相府的前朝余兵和首领的少年。

他缓缓走下阶梯，看着那低头垂眸的李赫宰，轻声叹了口气，温热的指腹拂过那人脸颊，从腰间取下一枚碧色香囊，放在他手中。

李赫宰见那香囊的刹那间，瞳孔一震，抬起眸看着李东海，当年的回忆充斥在耳边，指尖都轻轻颤抖起来，咬了咬牙。

——“这个衬先生，我买了送给您可好？”

——“香囊是不能随便送人的。”

“晚些打开。”李东海叮嘱道，虚弱地咳了几声，终是垂下手，跟着曺圭贤走出府外，上马前，回眸看了一眼那怅然若失的少年。

李东海，曹老将军和曺圭贤将以他们拥有的军队暗卫为李赫宰破路，随之前朝余党即刻需要前往援助，再以余兵之力攻殿。

这场仗，他们必须互相信任。

他低眸思及片刻后望着身后挤在长安城寂寥街道的军队，随之闻见曺圭贤握着一把长剑，在军队前头，大声喊道:“随我复朝！”

策马而上。

佛语云：假作真时真亦假，孰真孰假怎分清？

景元拾壹年，边疆大乱，杨氏将军皆往边疆，长安城失守，李相逆徒篡位。

——《南·国史》

夜无边，恨熹微。

笼中鸟，殂上肉。

那一夜，没人知道长安城经历了怎样的杀戮与残杀，无数鲜血凝在那洁白的雪中变成血水，咸腥的腥味弥散在死寂片刻又喧闹的废墟之上。

消散的哀鸣和剑影在风雪只中绽开，堆积的残体狰狞而可怖，浓重的气息让人几乎窒息。

曹老将军终是不能一敌百，没能等来李赫宰的救兵，伟岸的躯体化作尸体葬身与千阶之上，刀光剑影，流血漂橹。

直到月落乌啼，红日升起，改朝换代。

前朝军队才“姗姗来迟”，长安城的宫殿上已是茫茫血色，扎眼至极，李赫宰穿着一袭玄色的盔甲，眉眼之间是属于帝王家的冷肃与漠然，看着这个情景，翻身下马。

“替曹老将军收尸，我先上去，你们随后带兵上楼。”他的声音之中褪去了平日的少年气，就像一尊魔刹，杏眼中装得全是冷厉。

血流成河，这些在他眼里仿佛就像是一捧清泉、一地鲜花。

李赫宰独自走上那座染了血般的血城殿，玄袍拂过那血潭，伴着风雪与共。

——“良禽择木而栖，良臣择主而事。”

——“殿下自来聪慧过人，天下无双，待您长大后，有了心仪的姑娘，尝了相思之苦，必然便知晓了。”

——“这公道，本该属于殿下，何须去讨？”

——“臣如果说...我爱你，我想嫁给殿下，三拜九叩，高堂之上，结为伴侣呢？”

——“天下哪一味良药，比得过你在我眼前？”

——“你爱过我吗？”

终于，他看到了那个人。

那人握着一把鲜血淋漓的剑，那件白袍衣诀被刀剑割破，身后抽搐的死尸正是穿着龙袍单衣的杨衡，而曺圭贤也满身鲜血地昏迷在大殿之外。

他随风扬起的袖摆近乎碎布，因这场腥风血雨染成了刺眼而鲜艳的殷红，仿佛穿着李赫宰梦中的红裳，张灯结彩，炮竹声声。

可那污秽的尸体与血液漫在他雪白的布料只下，仿若罗刹一般惊悚，却又像是被身上一种淡淡的光晕所隔离开来。

圣洁的纯白染了红，如李东海此时脸上染了血的淡淡笑容，明明弧度是那样显而易见，却冰冷地如这台阶之下的千百寒骨。

他缓缓低着头，一身淡淡的清冷气息与身上血肉模糊的伤痕格格不入。

可李赫宰甚至没有去抱住他的勇气，因为怕他就这样消失在一起，如泡沫般不可捕捉，也怕他...会推开自己。

这场复国计谋的合作是假，李赫宰的目的不只是要重新夺得皇位，更要排除登基后所有祸患，曹老将军便是...李东海，也是。

所以他早就想好让他们孤军奋战，让他们和杨氏一族共同葬身于这场腥风血雨之中。

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。

他生在帝王家，心中算计怎么从15岁便开始布这个局，导这场戏，最后演得入木三分，以假乱真，甚至差点迷了自己的眼。

李东海站在李赫宰不远处，身体像是一片羽翼，仿佛随时将要陨落，他撩袍跪下，无波无澜地道了句：“罪臣，叩见殿下。”

那鲜血淋漓的剑撑在地上，在那地面上深深的凝了一层黏腻的血霜，他声音虚弱而坚定地说着:“臣...祝愿殿下万事愿遂，此后南国万福安康，江山国泰民安。”

他的模样淡然而忠诚，仿佛这千秋社稷，在他口中似乎都成了云烟。

李东海抬起眸，看见那少年，似乎看见了万锦繁华，歌舞升平，而李赫宰就坐在那皇座上，一袭龙袍，风华绝代，英俊倜傥。

真好。

他嘴角始终带着一抹安然的笑容，倏地抬起手，李赫宰的眼前猛然划过一道银色光影，那血袍下握着的匕首露出染血的刀尖，划破他胸腔的衣料深深地刺了进去。

“李东海！”

他听到有人在嘶吼般喊着他的名字。

接着他的身子摇晃几下，如同一截朽木，眼前血雾弥漫，灵魂恍若漂浮，很累，很痛。

他无能为力地感觉到生命在飞速流逝，每一块骨骼都扭曲作响，胸腔起伏与肺叶极速扩张又皱缩，喉咙中发出了垂死者的哀鸣和喘息。

整座世界都下起了雪，仿若在哀悼着这场荒凉而无声的湮灭。

最后他落入了一个怀抱，那人似乎是害怕自己就这样闭上眼一睡不起，所以手脚冰冷得可怕，更是满眼的恐惧。

李东海的眼前是猩红与昏暗相互交错，他像是一个漏了的风箱，冗长的气息缓缓的呼出来，却没半点儿吸进去，短暂的喘息拖成了淡淡的喟叹。

“嗒...”

一滴晶莹沿着他的眼角，混着那嘴角的血水滴落在地板上，凝入地板灰暗的罅隙。

李东海沾了污血的手覆上李赫宰的玄袍，清隽的指尖攥着他的衣摆，呼吸急促，腹部流淌出殷殷血液，脆弱的呼吸萦绕在他耳边，启齿，每一个字眼都如跗骨之蛆般刺入他的心脏:

“李赫宰，你我至此，论爱恨...论情仇，皆了了，臣累了，只是恳求您...放过丞相府。”

“除此再...别无他求。”

李赫宰瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔却迅速微缩，整个人僵硬在原地，匕首落地时清脆的声响响彻在耳边，震耳欲聋，甚至听不见那大殿之下那批“屠篡位之贼”响彻皇宫的兵甲碰撞，靴跟震地的声响。

白袍青年如得偿所愿般缓缓地阖上了眼眸，呼吸逐渐微弱下去，紧攥着那玄色衣袍皇袍的漂亮手指，骤然一松，垂在地上。

李东海死了。

李赫宰的脑海中轰地一声如同震响，眼底通红，像是被神经刺激一样的，眸眶溢出一颗晶莹的水，划过脸颊猛地落在地上...

不...不可以...

你明明是爱我的。

李东海，你怎么能...你怎么敢...

你怎么可以离开我！

李赫宰感觉自己的血好似都在逆流，那种由内迸发的痛楚将他吞噬，在无边苦海沉浮漂泊，全身冰冷，那种感觉突然猛烈地袭来。

他后悔了...

“先生？...先生！李东海！不...不！我不让你死！你说过我说什么就是什么的，我不允许你死！我不许...你是不是要离开我了，你还欠...”

李赫宰的话突然停滞，身子猛然征忪了一下，眼神猛地涣散，瞳孔微缩，指尖触碰在那温热血液的瞬间，连接着心脏侵蚀了灵魂每个破碎之处。

是啊，李东海替李贤宰已经还完了欠李氏的债，自己该怎么强迫他留下来...

何况李东海...

其实本来就不欠任何人的。

“为什么要做到这一步...你可以活得好好的！留在我身边不好吗？李东海...东海...”

李赫宰轻轻地抚着李东海彻底冰冷的脸颊，就这么一点点感受着他的生命流逝，那平日温润的掌心逐渐冰冷，躯壳之下的灵魂像是被撕裂了一样开始疯狂叫嚣着疼痛。

一大群身披重甲，头戴锈盔，腰悬铁剑前朝将军迟迟赶来，大声喊道：“把曹少将军送下去医治！保护世子！勿要让篡位之徒伤了世子！”

一双锈迹斑斑的铁靴停在了他面前，欲图从头怀里扯走李东海，却闻见李赫宰暴怒之际般一声低吼，瞬间围在了身侧。

“滚！谁都不许碰他...”李赫宰横抱起那冰冷的尸体，才发觉不知何时，李东海已被那毒药残害地剩下了一副单薄的躯体。

李东海欠他李赫宰的债，终是还清了。

12.

李东海弑杨衡，曹将战死，前朝世子李赫宰为护长安，弑罪臣李相，葬于边疆，改朝元明，皇姓李，得民心所拥护，又一盛世太平。

——《南·国史》

江南传着一首脍炙人口的歌谣。

“谋权篡位李丞相，自小奸诈又多疑。

江山安宁朝元明，罪人骨灰洒恶狱。”

众人都说李东海是为了谋权篡位利用当初年少的世子，却无人明了这些年的真相，被辱骂，被诬陷，皆由他替李赫宰一人承下。

北风鬣如刀，雪声激切悲枯朽。

皇城街巷处处挂彩灯，庆春节，庆新皇登基，家家户户贴春联，喜气洋洋，可而那一夜，皇宫却是至寒的冷，红烛盎然，万世如秋。

那传言中性情温和、儒雅贤明的元明帝便坐在台阶之上，那血气似乎还萦绕在自己的周身，仿若淹没了自己身上那明黄袍子上的九龙盘踞。

这江崖翻滚，赫赫威严，却满是孤寂。

他缓缓打开那香囊，清隽的指尖轻轻捻着抽出来，是一撮指长的软发和一封卷信，小心翼翼地展开来。

随着视线一点点划过那熟悉的字迹，眼前便愈发模糊，瞳孔酸胀不堪，却不敢滴落半点泪珠，生怕脏了这封李东海给他留下的唯一念想。

【展信有因，别后忆相逢，几回魂梦与君同，世事无依，此生悲欢收敛独为君。

思银赫知又伤意，臣已不恋这荣华功名，但求半世与君安宁。

若使穷一生算计，酌殇岁月这数年，得君心须臾便是甘之如饴。

可惜终至倾尽天地，山河永寂。

当年只当偿还前朝，却未分明殿下生在君王家，本该无心，哪怕我如何心生期冀，都是咎由自取，思及至此，只愿再不猜疑，不负青睐。

而今离别醒，尘归尘，土归土，三千风月不及半枕月圆。

若可归，此等良生，仅愿一生相随，四海为安，鉴证殿下万人拥戴，造福黎民苍生；

若未归，只愿这数十年后的此生，殿下能平安喜乐，长乐未央，百岁无忧，寻一位好姑娘。

此时相望不相闻，愿逐月华流照君。

臣李东海，亲书。】

一张素笺，欲语还休，却栽离愁数千匝。

－

重过阊门万事非，同来何事不同归？

这孤寂苍凉的皇殿之上，一穿着墨蓝衣袍的少年脸色尚还苍白，却猛地挥开了上前阻拦的太监的官兵，站在殿外怒喊:“让开！我倒要看看这元明帝敢不敢出来见我！？”

李赫宰闻见熟悉的声音，那空洞的瞳仁终于有了半分松动，抬起眸看向殿门，轻轻吸了一口气，眼中满布着红血丝，心道这一日终于还是到了。

“让将军进来。”

曺圭贤猛地挥开周边阻拦者，身上的伤口裂开却抵不过心中那种被挚友背叛的寒凉，一步步走进来，看见那坐在龙椅上的黄袍之人，轻笑。

李赫宰的清眸染着萧索空洞，面颊形消立见，下巴亦是生出了青髯痕迹，他指尖拂过那枚碧色香囊，仿若拂过那终不醒之人苍白的唇。

“呵...哈哈哈..让我看看殿下你多么贤明聪慧啊。”曺圭贤笑出了声，笑声冷彻如刀。

那声音中满是冰冷的怨恨几乎割破李赫宰的耳膜，令他紧紧攥着指尖戳进了掌心，血液从指甲缝间溢流出来。

“父亲予你兵权就弃他如弃子，我曺圭贤必当被迫为你开阔疆土，李东海的势力自然为你所用，正好将篡位之名一并诬陷于他以得民心？”

曺圭贤声音嘶哑，指着面前那人，绝望漫过了躯体每一个关节，甚至快要站不住，双肩突然颤抖，大抵哭了，不过也可能是在笑。

笑自己的悲哀，笑自己的无能为力，笑自己没看出李赫宰的真面目，笑自己没能将挚友与生父救于水火之中。

“这一桩桩，一件件...你真的有心吗？负他，你不后悔吗？”他终是质问。

李赫宰那失神地眼眸微微一动，抬眸看着曺圭贤那通红的眼眶，微微启齿，声线却是止不住的颤抖与悲凉:“他心甘情愿，朕又何来后悔一说。”

曺圭贤眼眸微颤，随即冷笑，声音从未如此寒凉，看着那得偿所愿的九五之尊，情绪毫无起伏:“好，好，果然...厉旭说的没错，最是无情帝王家。”

“李赫宰，你要知道。”

“世上再无李东海，无人爱你若生命。”

语落，他转身拂袖而去，留下李赫宰在那宏伟宫殿之中孤寂的身影，他垂眸望着香囊，眼神涣散而悲凉，许久才呐呐出声。

“朕以终生孤寂，作丧礼赠你。”

14.

明元叁年，明元帝外出微服私访，路过边疆，苍凉之地，风沙漫漫，冬雪渺渺。

“谋权篡位李丞相，自小奸诈又多疑，江山安宁朝元明，罪人骨灰洒恶狱，不如掘坟又鞭尸，拆了魂魄拆黑心...哈哈哈哈...”

几个小儿拍着掌在那常年布满菜叶子和碎鸡蛋的墓碑边围着唱歌，有几个人高马大的男人正在挖那土地，手里拿着几根鞭子，旁边的女儿家便蹙着眉，偷偷地瞧，生怕看到不干净的东西。

“外面...这是在干什么？”李赫宰穿着一身藏青色的长袍，扶额坐在马车里，听到了外面的歌谣声，蹙起眉，掀开帘子问那护卫。

护卫闻言，朝黄沙路那边看，蹙起眉似乎是看了一会儿没看出个门道，听他们口中说的东西，便了然:“好像是要...鞭罪臣之尸？”

“公子，这都算是边疆这边的习俗了，为了庆贺新年到，便要将那些罪臣的白骨抽出来，掘坟鞭尸，以为表对国主衷心。”

“你说什么！停！”李赫宰猛地瞪大了眼睛，掀开帘子跳下来，不顾身后官兵阻拦，青筋在太阳穴间暴起，朝黄沙漠的小镇那边冲去。

“谋权篡位李丞相，自小...”

“滚！都给我滚！”

小儿猛地停下来唱歌和拍掌，就见那穿着昂贵衣裳的大哥哥领着一群人走过来，嘴里还吼着话，纷纷把人们都给吓住了。

李赫宰看着那黄土之中已经露出了那人手掌的白骨，这几年来压抑的情绪疯狂地涌出来，他小心翼翼地跪在墓碑前，把它捧在手心。

令人作呕的蛆虫从骨架里爬出来，腐烂的尸臭味弥漫在空中鸡蛋液粘上了昂贵的衣裳，膝盖跪在坚硬的墓槛上，近乎要压入皮肉溢出鲜血。

这一切的一切...李赫宰却不曾看在眼里，他似乎生怕那副白骨冷着了，缓缓地放在心口，温热眼泪划过脸颊，失语呢喃着。

“不要怕...先生...先生...”

“我来了。”

周边的人没见过皇上，便说这公子长得俊美，可惜是个没了心智的疯子，却被那群护卫给瞪了回去，就在旁边看着，越看越觉得起鸡皮疙瘩。

他和这白骨说什么呢...

又不能起死回生。

是啊...又不能起死回生。

后来，李赫宰让人把李东海的尸体移到了丞相府里的杏树下，重立墓碑。

似乎是怕再被后人给挖了坟鞭尸，他单单在那杏树上刻了两个字“月华”。

无字碑上有月华，杏花又开圆月明。

五鼓初起，列火满门，百官上朝。

改朝三年，到了选秀立后的年份，李赫宰却突然在朝堂之上宣布了一件满堂哗然，群怒四起的事，但他似乎又毫不在乎。

那日，他说。

“朕今日，便去成亲。”

“从今以后，朕此生只有一个伴侣，姓李，复字东海，三拜九叩，结发为夫妻。”

自此后，民间有传言说当今圣上被李东海那没脸没皮的游魂邪祟给上身了，只有曺圭贤和金厉旭知道...李赫宰啊，终是承认自己错了，悔了。

15.

冬至，丞相府外，三里大雪衬红窗。

夜色盎然，却被这满街的红灯笼照了个通亮，两侧是响彻云际的旗鼓满天，当今圣上穿着一袭暗红五爪黑蟒袍，架粽鬓，戴红花走过这长街。

这样盛大的景象，百姓们却都躲在家里，生怕被传说中皇上那附体的邪祟给碰着了，却又忍不住透过窗缝看屋外那人，心想...

若是没有那鬼祟，那这元明帝，真真是疯了。

李赫宰在那挂着红灯笼的丞相府中停下来，他抬头望着那映着红光的金匾，翻身下马，一袭红袍掠过马腿，手中握着梅花，眉眼盈盈。

他走进丞相府，停在那盖着红布墓碑前，精致的眉眼愈发温柔，他人看来却像是疯魔，风雪落在他那身刺眼的衣裳上，病态而悲凉。

“东海，我来娶你了。”

“一拜天地。”

感谢这天地让我与先生相遇。

“二拜高堂。”

历代祖先在天之灵在上，谅我此生。

“三拜江山”

你我皆无父无母，但求江山长久。

“夫妻对拜。”

阴阳两隔，我以这终生孤寂供你白头。

李赫宰轻声念着祝词，缓缓双膝跪下来，嘴角挽着餍足的笑容，朝着那墓碑虔诚地低头叩首，心中念着次数，九叩已过。

他缓缓站起身，那杏树上的积雪落进了衣领之中，捂在脖颈上冻伤了皮肤，也不知道拂开，只是轻轻抚着墓碑上的红布，拿起旁边的红木棍子轻轻挑开了红布，笑得更开了。

“我啊，以后...就是先生的夫君了。”

“下辈子，换我爱你，疼你，惜你，宠你，护你，让你平安喜乐，令你万事顺遂。”

李赫宰轻声呢喃，仿若酒席后不想惊扰妻子的丈夫，小心翼翼的靠在墓碑上，红袍被那苍凉的细雪覆盖，手中攥着两截缠绕在一起的黑发，缓慢地阖上了眸子。

梦里，他仿佛真的看见了那李东海穿着一袭云锦描金的嫁衣冠服，玄上衣，朱下裳，暗纹锦绣，赤鸟腾飞，眼眸深处宛如天边流霞，神色温润，笑眼弯弯地站在杏树下。

等自己娶他。

——“臣如果想嫁给殿下，三拜九叩，高堂之上，结为伴侣呢？”

——“好。”

16.

明元拾肆年，明元帝李赫宰亲书史书一则。 

当朝李东海，温良谦恭，因故曾误其篡位，实之与民更始，想民之所想，疾民之所疾，一生谨慎，仰护南国，为百姓言。 

赐字月华，予其镇南候，归其相位，特立木浦一地建月华寺，供百年香火不断。 

_

明元贰拾捌年，明元帝一生未立后育子，孤寂为民劳碌终生，此年冬至，病重因伤寒而殁，后安顿苍生，传位亲信曹氏，葬于皇陵，陪葬之物，仅一香囊。

——《南·史书》 

回望前尘。 

生死之间，虚无的世界尽头，满头苍发的李赫宰仿佛又看见了那少年的身影，他穿着一袭白衣，浑身落满细雪，笑眼盈盈地望着自己。 

“瞧，冬至到了。” 

————END————


End file.
